1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawers and more particularly to a drawer handle including a protective member having a label, the protective member being releasably secured to the handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool chest or cabinet is provided with at least one drawer which has a handle made of, for example, metal. Static electricity may build up on the handle especially in winter or dry environment. A person may be shocked by static discharge when the hand contacts the handle. This is a feeling of discomfort.
Typically, a label is affixed to the surface of the cabinet. On the label, information about the cabinet is written or printed. However, the label may be worn or become blurry after a period time of use.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.